Harry and the Potter elves
by Vegasman59
Summary: Harry is visited by Dobby, and finds out Dumbledore sold off his family elves, this story is the result. I do not own the Potter franchise JKR Does, I do enjoy playing with it though. Thank you JKR For allowing us to do so.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry and the Potter elves**_

 _It was an extremely hot summer on Privet Dr. Harry was listening to the news on television as he finished weeding his Aunts Prime roses. He was covered in sweat and dirt when he was called into the house._

 _Harry removed his trainers at the door. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" He was handed a small bag and a bottle of water._

" _Go straight to your room boy, stay there and not a sound out of you!" Vernon Dursley took a wheezing breath. "The Masons will be here any minute. This could very well be the biggest deal of my carrier and you will not mess it up!"_

 _Vernon's eyes followed Harry as he silently went up the stairs to his room._

 _Harry could smell the elaborate dinner waiting on his uncle's clients. He opened the small bag to find two pieces of burnt Garlic bread a small slice of meat and a piece of dried out cheese. Harry ate his meager meal and lay on his bed, still sweaty and dirty from his long day of working as the Durskaban slave._

 _About an hour later, he could hear the laughter from the dinner party. Two tennis ball sized green eyes on the weirdest creature had ever seen popped next to him and said a simple. "Hello"_

 _The startled look on Harry's face would have made any one laugh._

"Excuse me….But who are you?" Harry honestly questioned.

"Dobby…Dobby the house elf." The little elf said proudly.

Harry sat just looking at the elf a moment and noticed he had the name Potter tattooed under one ear. "Dobby, why do you have the name Potter on your ear?"

Dobby hung his head. "Great Harry Potter sir, I was a Potter elf until we couldn't finds you. Then old white whiskers came and said youse was dead and sold all 40 of the Potter elves."

Harry was a bit pissed at this revelation. "Was old whiskers by chance Albus Dumbledore?"

Dobby began banging his head off the door. "CAN'T SAY!" he began repeating over and over until Harry stopped him.

"Dobby Stop!" He held the little elf in his arms. "Why were you doing that?"

The little elf looked sheepish. "Dobby can't say."

Harry was getting angrier by the minute. "Dobby how do I reclaim my Elves?"

"You must go and claim your rights as Lord Potter. The Goblins knows how."

Harry went to his desk pulled out a quill and Parchment. "Who do I address this too, Dobby?"

"Gringotts inheritance office."

Harry then wrote a note out to the Goblins asking to be brought to the bank in secret and to tell no one else. Since he was getting no mail, he asked Dobby to deliver it. Then told Dobby to go back to where he came from he would get him back along with the others soon.

The next morning Harry was awakened by a gruff voice he recognized but did not belong in his room.

"Griphook…What are you doing here?"

The Goblin was beyond astonished. "You know my Name Lord Potter?"

Harry laughed. "Of course you're the second person I really met in the Wizarding world. I hope I can call you a friend."

Griphook still was astonished. "You wish me as a friend?" The goblins eyes were different showing an emotion Harry could not recognize in any way.

"Why not, you were kind to me…you came here today special just to get me. That I call a friend." Harry said with out a hint of trepidation, and extended his hand.

Griphook shook hands with Harry, the first friendship between Goblins and wizards in centuries.

Harry quickly changed into his school robes as Griphook pulled out a small length of rope.

"Lord Potter Please hold this rope it is a Goblin Port key it will take us directly to The Office of Ragnok. He is the Director of the bank and wants to over see this personally."

Goblin Port keys were not quite the bumpy ride that wizard Port keys are, so Harry landed on his feet…a bit wobbly but standing.

The office was not opulent but it was large, with a wall of filing cabinets along one wall, with a flowing tapestry depicting a goblin battle long ago being replayed repeatedly. Harry kept watching as heads were lopped off and flew back on only to be lopped off again. An old Goblin sat at an old roll top desk, that seemed to have an endless amount of little cubby holes filed with bits and rolls of parchment sticking out. The grey hair coming out of his ears seemed to sway with an unfelt breeze. He was much larger than Griphook and wore what appeared to be a very expensive muggle dark blue pinstriped suit.

He turned in what seemed to be a very old wooden desk chair. The old Goblins voice was gruff to say the least.

"Lord Potter, you are well met. It seems we have much to discuss."

Harry gulped as he ran his right hand through his hair. "Yes Sir, it would seem so. Could you call me Harry please we are all friends here."

The Old Goblin Grinned a toothy smile. "As you wish Harry. Now on to business. I would understand you wish to take up your place as head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient of Potter. Before we begin you must understand Harry this would make you an adult in our world, subject to all the laws of that world. You would be able to perform magic with in our laws. You would be responsible to name a proxy to your seat on the Wizengamot, currently held by Albus Dumbledore. Are these things you wish to happen?"

Harry did not even need to think for a heartbeat. "Yes!" Came out of his mouth with much more enthusiasm than was called for causing him to raise a bit of a blush.

The Elder Goblin reached in his desk and pulled out Two rings. This Harry is the Heir ring and is a port key to Potter Manor, when we arrive we will go to the family ritual room. There you will enter with the head of house ring. What will happen there I know not for it is family magic. When you have finished we will go to the ward room and reset the wards on your new home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry and the**_

 _ **Potter elves**_

The port key brought Harry and Ragnok to Potter Manor. The ring box in Harry's hand glowed golden as it some how knew it was home. The Manor had been empty many years, sheets covered the furnishings, and the dust and cobwebs were thick in the entry way. Harry called for Dobby who answered quickly and led Harry to the family ritual room but did not enter.

The family ritual room seemed quite plain at first glance, the walls and floor were white marble that were seemingly scratched on every conceivable surface, but if looked at closely were covered in runes. There were 3 pedestals in the room. The one centered on the far wall held a large book. OF the other two the one to Harry's left had a hole in the center and a ring sized indentation. The other had a place for his right hand hollowed out in its center.

Harry Read the book on the head of family Ritual, It was pretty straight forward. He placed his wand in the hole in the pedestal then set the ring in the indentation. He then walked across the room and placed his right hand in the indentation on the third pedestal.

Harry then spoke. "I Harry James Potter, Here by claim by right of blood and magic The Title of Head of House Potter, with all rights, privileges and responsibilities as is my right. SO MOTE IT BE!"

Harry's hand was stuck to the pedestal; a cut had appeared across his palm and was filling the indent with his blood. A white hot pain shot through his arm and electrical charges shot through his entire body. His wand disappeared along with the ring. The ring slowly reformed on his right ring finger, the wand was glowing blue as it reformed beside his hand with a solid gold handle encrusted with runes and a small lions head at the base. The blood soaked into the pedestal and Harry's hand was released.

Knowledge flowed through Harry's Mind, abilities and learning from all who wore the ring. Harry felt strength he never knew. Binding on his magic and mind were broken as he glowed in Gryffindor colors. The ritual had come to an end, and Harry walked out of the room. He walked to master's study, and removed the ward tome from the wall removing all he didn't know from the old book. Then placed his hand on the main ward stone, bring the wards up to full battle strength. He then walks to the entryway of the manor and pulls a sheet off a settee, with complete exasperation in his voice, he calls out.

"I Harry James Potter, Call back all that was stolen in my absence from this great noble and ancient house."

A whirl wind began in the entryway, Galleons by the hundreds of thousands rained down in the room, 35 house elves including Dobby appeared at attention along the stairway, Items of all shapes and sizes were also deposited in the room until it was practically flowing out the front doors.

Albus Dumbledore was in Gringotts Bank, he was unhappy with the service he was being provided. He had brought the key to Harry's trust vault. As he had done every year since the death of Harry's parents the vault would be emptied in to his own vault as the next morning it would replenished to capacity for the next year.

The Goblins were not allowing him entrance to the vault telling him the keys to all Potter vaults had been changed by the owner.

Albus was having none of this nonsense. "I am the Guardian of Harry Potter and have complete control of his trust until he turns 17!" Thinking to himself that Harry never would reach that magical age.

The Goblin seated before him smiled, He would enjoy this. "Lord Potter, was emancipated and took up his head of house two days ago, he no longer has a guardian of any type. Would there be any other business you would like to transact today? If not time is money and you are wasting mine!"

Albus needed to speak with Harry quickly or half of the purebloods attending would not be doing so this year, as Harry's trust was subsidizing their tuitions, while all muggle borns were forced to pay full price. The Weasleys got the Lions share of those, as they no longer could afford to send any of their children and had one more starting this year.

Harry's House elves were a wonder to him, the Manor had only been open for 2 days, the dust and cob webs were gone, the floors and marble glittered with the sun light from the open windows. The Gardens around the Manor were already looking a thousand times better. The weeds were gone the flower beds were all showing signs of new life. The fountain at the center of the cobblestone drive had been repaired and the water was clear and glistening in the midsummer sun.

Dobby had explained in full his old masters plans. Harry had also found his parents portraits and had them Hanging in the family dinning area so he could speak with them. James had explained of the house vault in the basement where all the money and goods stolen from their family could and now would be stored.

Harry's talk with Lilly was long and upsetting for her, if she could have come out of the portrait her sister and Albus Dumbledore would be dead many times over. She worked with Harry on his home work and his confidence (which was growing by leaps and bounds).

The other portraits in the Manor were all helping Harry learn. His Grandmother Dorea's Portrait taught him wizard tradition and etiquette. His father and Grandfather taught him investing and house management. The Older portraits told him stories from family History. Having taken up the head of house, He was also practicing practical magic and His great uncles portrait was what he called true defense, complaining that the fool Dumbledore wasn't taking it seriously. His Mother was asking about his friends and found he mostly spoke of Hermione. She asked if they could meet the girl, it took two days for Harry to invite her to the manor.

Albus was having a miserable time; the wards on Privet Drive had crashed. When he got to number four to find out why, the Dursley's started screaming at him.

The freak had just disappeared two days earlier and they were more than happy he was gone, so the could return to a normal life. Petunia then ran him off beating him over the head with a house broom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry and the Potter elves**_

Hermione got a letter from Harry at the same time she received one from Ron. Both letters were asking her to spend the rest of the summer, only Harry included her parents. He also explained he had tutors there and she could show her parents what she had been learning.

It took less than a heartbeat for Hermione to decide. Two letters were jotted off as quickly as her fingers could write with a quill.

She and her parents would spend the remaining summer with Harry Potter.

Harry was as happy as he could remember, he sent off a note telling Hermione they would be picked up at ten sharp the next morning. Hermione was packing as quickly as she could and got very little sleep that night.

The next morning at 9:45, Hedwig flew into the Granger kitchen. Hermione took the note.

Hermione,

This note is a port key that will activate at 10:00 sharp be holding it with your parents it will bring you straight to me. Do not worry about your bags they will be here when you arrive.

Love

Harry

Hermione turned around and all the families' bags disappeared from the Hallway.

Bridgette and Jean Pierre Grangers eyes were bugging out as they saw their bags disappear, as Hermione ran over to them holding out the letter. "Mom Dad hold on to this letter." Not knowing why they just did as they were told. They felt a hook grab them behind their navels and they all disappeared.

Potter Manor

Hermione and her parents landed in a jumble of arms and legs on a marble floor that looked like the entrance to a museum.

Ancient paintings of people long dead adorned the wall. All the men in these paintings seemed to have one thing in common the most unruly hair. Hermione was the first to gain her feet and heard a pop off to her right. A man in a handsome butlers clothes was walking towards them. "Miss Hermione Granger and your parents I presume?"

Hermione Just shook her head wondering what was going on.

The butler spoke again. "If you will follow me the master awaits you in the sitting room."

Albus Dumbledore, was again in a quandary with no idea where Harry had run off to he began checking his friends homes. He was walking down a beautiful residential street towards the Home of Hermione Granger. When he arrived, he found the house deserted, the cars were in the garage and nothing out of place. With a quick Aloha Mora He was in the house. He walked about looking for any clue as to the Grangers whereabouts and found nothing except when he looked out the back window a distinctive snowy white owl winging away and to far away to place a tracking charm on.

Back at Potter Manor

Harry greeted the Grangers and asked them to sit. Of course, that was after Hermione ran and about hugged the life out him. She introduced her Parents and Harry got down to Brass tacks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I was recently emancipated and have taken up my place as head of the most noble and most ancient House of Potter. My parent's portraits have advised me that I need help from some one I trust. There is no one on the planet I trust more than Hermione. Knowing that you raised such a wonderful smart loving person, I was wondering if you would consent to becoming my advisors. I know you have a business to run, but I truly do need your Help."

The Grangers were to say the least floored. Mr. Granger had one question. "Harry why us?"

"Well sir, my parents were murdered when I was just 15 months old. The people I was sent to live with I could not trust to do anything but take all my family left me. The only other adults I know are my teachers and Hagrid. They are all directly involved with Dumbledore. He sold off all my family house elves, and from what the Goblins told empties my trust vault every year, the day before it is to be refilled. Knowing how you care for Hermione, I feel you would be my best choice."

Hermione was in tears, but they were happy tears of realization the Harry thought so highly of her. The Grangers looked shell shocked at the revelation that this boy thought more highly of their daughter than anyone else did. The discussion went late into the night, with not one of them noticing how late it was getting. That is until Dobby Popped In asking if any of them wished a nightcap before bed. Harry and Hermione each had a butter beer and the Grangers each had a glass of elven wine.

They finally head for bed it was 2:30 in the morning. Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead before she entered her room.

Bridgette Noticed the byplay between the two all night. Now she was sure these two had more going on than even they knew themselves. She had a feeling in her heart she had just spent the evening with her future son in law.

It was a long heart to heart talk in the Grangers room that night. Hermione's letters home during the year had hinted that she was enamored with one of her friends; her mother had only hoped it was Harry.

The Next morning was decidedly awkward for everyone in Potter Manor and it was Dobby that broke the ice.

"What Does Harry Potter sir's, Miss Grangy want for breakfast?"

The floodgates of emotions just seemed to open wide. Harry and Hermione turned four different shades of Weasley Red. Bridgette Granger had a smile that seemed to reach out to her ears, While Jean Pierre looked like he was going to faint.

Bridgette spoke first with an extremely questioning tone.

"Dobby what did you mean by Harry Potter sir's, Miss Grangy?"

Dobby gave a look towards Harry as if to say 'Is it all right to answer?'

Harry nodded his head but had an ultimate look of total fear that even Voldemort could not inspire.

"Harry Potter sir and Miss Grangy has built a link between them. It's be very strong. Dobby see's one day Miss Grangy be's the lady of the manor."

Both Harry and Hermione looked as if they were going to crawl away under the table.

Bridgette was doing a happy dance inside.

Jean Pierre just looked like some one had stunned him in his ultimate nightmare, as the fork full of eggs landed in his lap.

For quite some time not a word was said as the four people seated at the table went over their thoughts.

The burrow

Albus Dumbledore apperated just outside the wards of the Weasley home in Ottery St. Catchpole. The ramshackle house looked as it always did, like a child with an erector set had gone completely wrong and the only thing holding up the house was magic. He walked up to the Kitchen door and knocked, hearing the raucous laughter of children inside. Molly Weasley came to the door. She was a stout red headed woman that could have been easy on the eyes in her youth, with a fiery temper and an easy going way with her children. The children were more or less seated around the scrubbed oak table. Percy was quiet as usual. The twins Fred and George were plotting as usual. Ronald's Face was so full of food that you would think he was a chipmunk storing nuts for winter. Ginny was attempting to be demure and had not yet noticed her hair had just turned puke green.

When Ron saw this all the food he had in his mouth exploded on every one in the room, and the food fight was on. Before it was over even the great Albus Dumbledore was covered in Molly Weasleys Home cooking.


End file.
